Never Let Me Go
by The.crashes-are.Heaven
Summary: My take on what should have happened in Heart of Darkness.


**Never Let Me Go**

**Rated M**

Pairing: Delena

**Length:** One Shot

**Synopsis**: My take on what should have happened in Heart of Darkness.

7 hours. That's how long it will take until I see Jeremy again. Its been forever since I've seen him. Damon agreed to take me to the airport to pick him up. After I agreed to Stefan's request of seeing how I really feel, which caught me off guard. Considering it was Stefan I was talking to.

I check my phone for any messages. But there is none. I look out the plane windows marveling over the beautiful scenery.

"How you holding up?" Damon asks from beside me.

I look at him cautiously. "Pretty good."

"Its okay to be nervous you know I would be to if it was me."

"Who said I was nervous?" I shoot back. _Its amazing how he does that_ I think to myself. I suddenly get up and move towards the back.

Once I'm in the lavatory I quickly splash some water on my face. Its hours before I return to my seat. By the seventh or eighth stop its nearing 5:00 PM and we weren't landing until 8:00 PM. I move uncomfortably in my seat and Damon takes my hand in his. I look down at the rare gesture and squeeze it lightly and smile.

I havent slept all day. Hardly tired from my excitement. I put my head on Damon's shoulder and think of my next move. Not wanting to make my true feelings too obvious. But Im failing miserably.

"You really should eat something." My eyes shoot open at Damon's voice.

"What time is it?" I ask rubbing my eyes.

"Almost 7:00" Damon replied. I stretch my arms in the air and grab a sandwich. And look towards the distance.

Damon notices my unease and forces me to look at him. His eyes are so blue its like Im looking at crystallized diamonds.

"You know if you're tired we could just always stop for the night and visit Jeremy tomorrow."

"That would be nice." I mumble. I can just feel his lips brush the top of my head.

An hour later we're off the plane and standing in the Denver airport. We grab our bags and I wait by the car door until Damon has the trunk closed. We drive a little ways until there's a sign for a cheap motel. Like most hotels I expect it to be grungy and filthy.

Boy was I wrong. The carpets and walls were the same shade of blue (the carpets slightly darker). A mini fridge in one corner and a small circular table off to the side. Two queen size beds (much to my dislike). A TV with 300 channels and 1 master bathroom with 2 showers.

I set my stuff on the bed I wont be using and grab a towel and quickly peel my clothes off. Not really bothered if Damon sees me or not.

I turn the water on and get my hair wet before grabbing the peach and mango shampoo and lather. I do this one more time before adding in conditioner and scrub my body with apple body scrub.

A moment passes as I awkwardly stare at Damon for longer than I should. I shake it off quickly but of course Damon is quicker than me and notices. A little smile tugging at his lips.

"I'm sorry but were you just checking me out?"

"No." I lie.

He looks at me a few minutes more. "You're lying."

"So what if I am? It won't matter anyway since Stefan isn't here to scold me." I reply.

I then proceed to pull my underwear and bra on and walk out of the room. I'm sitting on the bed when Damon is suddenly beside me.

"What is with you tonight?" He asks.

I look away not facing him.

"I really want to know. The reason behind the distant stares, the reassuring squeeze when I held you hand like you never wanted to let go, the uncomfortable shifts in your seat, you placing your head on my shoulder."

I breathe in deeply and take his hand in mine. "Stefan thinks I have feelings for you."

Damon's face twists into a look of surprise. "Do you?"

The room fills with silence. "Elena?"

Just my name is all it takes before my lips capture his in a kiss. I pull back thinking that's enough of an answer for him but its not. His hands knot in my hair as I pull his shirt from his shoulders. I let my hands linger there for a moment. I lean down on the bed resting my head on the pillows. Damon has my hands over my head, he leaves a trail of kisses starting from my neck and ending at my breasts. He stops for a moment.

"Whats wrong?" I ask slipping my top off.

He's leaning over me now, caressing my face in his hand. I lean in to the touch because it feels so good, so right.

"Nothing's wrong, its just that you have no idea how beautiful you are."

That's the last thing we say before Kol barges in with a bat in his doesnt say anything as he walks towards us with the bat over his head.

"Sorry to spoil the fun, just couldn't help myself."

I had enough time to jump from the bed and run to the bathroom. Locking it I press my ear to the door. There's crashing and banging. Fists coming into contact with faces and the faint sound of the aluminum bat braking someone's bones. I unlock the door and make my way out only to be thrown into the table. That's enough to drive Damon over the edge that he breaks off a piece of the table leg and slams it inside of Kol. There's that one moment he looks down. Only to bring his face up to us just as he bursts into flames. I press my face to Damon's shoulder not wanting to look. A moment later Damon turns me to face him.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Really." I reply.

"Come on. Lets get some sleep."

"Damon wait. He stops. How did you know the table was made of white oak? "

"I didn't." He replies.

That night we sleep in each other not wanting to leave each other.

The next day we're in the car. Not one of us saying a word. I feel the need to not mention last night anybody, they wouldn't understand. We stop by some side road restaurant to eat even though I'm not hungry. Damon watches me while I munch on my sandwich thinking of something, long and hard. An hour later we're back in the car.

"Elena I have to tell you something."

"Oh? What is it?" I reply.

He looks around. "I'll tell you later."

The car stops half an hour later and we get out.

"Hey stranger!" I yell towards the figure in front of me.

"Elena?" Jeremy asks.

"Long time no talk, he pauses, what have you been up to?"

Me and Damon look at each other. But Jeremy puts the pieces together easily. "Does Stefan know?"

"No he doesn't and he's not going to."

Jeremy nods. "I'm just surprised it's taken you this long."

I punch him in the arm. "You ready to finally go home?"

The drive back is long and exhausting. But we're back by 9:00. Jeremy's in the house already and Damon and I are standing on the porch.

"He's so lucky to have you as a sister." I smile and lean in to his touch. A moment of silence passes.

"You wanted to tell me something?" I reply.

'Hmm? Oh yeah right." He pauses not sure how to say it.

"Damon?" I look at him, "what is it you want to tell me?"

He breathes and stares at me. "Elena I was the one at the bridge the day your parents died."

I step back. "You compelled me?"

Damon nods.

"You're the one that I met first?"

"Ye- " My kiss stops him suddenly and my arms wrap around his neck. He hangs on to me for a moment before he lets me go. He turns to leave and I speak up.

"Thank you Damon, for everything. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

That stops him and I'm suddenly being lifted. The breeze catching in my hair. He sets me down and I hold him.

"Just never let me go."


End file.
